Once Upon a Time in a Coffee Shop
by Lil' Trindle
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Drabble. Ginny and Draco run into each other years after school has ended to find the other has changed quite a bit. Interesting dialogue. Please review!


Author's Note: I've decided that it is absolutely impossible for me to write anything longer than a one shot. In any case, here's some drabble about a rainy day because those are my specialties. I love the rain. A bit of Ginny/Draco interaction but not really much to it. Let me know what you think PLEASE.

Enjoy

Ginny sat in the coffee shop staring out the window. It was perfect coffee weather. It was raining and windy out and all sorts of people were tramping past the large glass window trying to get to their destination as quickly as possible. The door jingled and Ginny looked up to see a blonde man walk up to the counter. Losing interest, she turned back to the window. A couple minutes later she turned again to see the blonde man standing over her table.

"May I sit here?" She looked around the mostly empty shop and then back at the man. He was rather handsome and seemed nice enough. Not to mention he looked vaguely familiar. Shrugging, she responded.

"I suppose so. If you really want to." He smiled and sat.

"I hope I don't seem to forward or anything. It's just, I saw you sitting there by yourself and thought perhaps you might like some company. Plus I figured this way I wouldn't have to sit by myself." She studied him for a moment, then shook her head and smiled.

"I can see the logic behind that. I certainly don't mind the company." It was the truth too. She liked being alone, but she wasn't adverse to having someone to talk to. Taking a sip of her drink, she wondered again who the man was and why he looked so familiar. As if reading her mind he stuck out his hand and spoke again.

"Terribly sorry, you must be wondering who I am. My name's Draco Malfoy." She was shocked. No wonder he looked so familiar. _He's really changed a lot for me not to recognize him_, she thought to herself. _I suppose I have too though, since he doesn't to seem have any idea who I am_. A small smile had crept onto her face. "What?" The man asked. Shaking her head she responded while taking the hand he still held out.

"My name's Ginny. "

"Ginny." He repeated. "That's not a very common name is it?"

"Neither is Draco." she countered with raised eyebrows.

"Point taken. I once knew another girl by that name. Well, I went to school with her at least. She was a year younger than me. Thinking about it, she looked a bit like you too. Red hair, though hers was a more, violent shade, freckles, big brown eyes too. She had a rather large family, I believe." Ginny was having fun listening to him describe the younger version of herself. She hadn't realized how much he knew about her all those years ago.

"Seems you remember quite a bit about her, for her being younger than you and all that." She watched as his expression refused to change. That was no different at least. It was a more pleasant neutral facade at least. Instead of the coldly superior one he had worn at school.

"Well, she had a brother in my year. We really didn't get along too well so, naturally, I knew plenty about his family. I'm almost ashamed to say it, but it made good ammunition in our verbal spats." He almost looked embarrassed. Almost. Ginny marveled at how different the man in front of her was from the boy he had once been. She wondered if he had really changed, or if it was just a nice face he put on for a pretty girl. He spoke again. "I also recall thinking she was rather attractive." There was definitely a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks now. Ginny grinned. This was interesting information.

"Hmmmm. Sounds like you haven't seen her in a long time. Do you think she's changed at all?"

"Oh I'm sure she has. She's probably got at least three kids by now. Probably married Potter." There was a slight edge of dislike in his voice. Ginny almost laughed out loud.

"You didn't like this Potter guy either?" She was having fun hearing about her school years from someone else's point of view. She pondered at what he would do if he knew who she was.

"He was one of those teacher's pets that everyone loved. I didn't get along with him too well either." He paused. "But what about you? I don't know anything but your name." Ginny thought for a moment.

"There isn't really much to know. Although, before you came, I was thinking what perfect weather it is today. Especially for sitting and drinking coffee."

"Then you don't have anywhere important to be?" He didn't seem to mind the change of topic.

"Oh, I do. I just had some extra time on my hands is all." She almost smiled as she saw his expression fall just a smidge. This was fun. "Speaking of which," she continued. "What time is it now?" He looked down at his watch.

"About a quarter to two. Why?" She looked at her empty cup of coffee and sighed.

"I suppose I really ought to be going then." She stood and began to collect her things. "Fifteen minutes is just about perfect time to get where I'm going." By this time, Draco had risen as well.

"Where is it you are going to? If you don't mind me asking that is." She laughed and responded.

"A baby shower. My sister in law is having her fourth soon." He looked a bit shocked. Then desperate.

"Do you come here often? Might I run into you again?" She finished pulling on her coat and began with her scarf.

"This is the first time I've ever been here. I was just walking by and decided a cup of coffee might be nice." The man looked thoughtful.

"Oh. Do you think I could get your number? Or is there a way we could meet again? I really enjoyed speaking with you..." Ginny pulled on her second glove and looked at the man one last time. She smiled sadly.

"I really don't think that would be such a good idea. It would never work. It may have been years and years ago, but like you said, you and my brother never really got along and I doubt anything has changed. It was nice speaking with you though."

Draco Malfoy sat there stunned as the woman he had only just realized to be Ginny Weasley walked out the door. As Ginny walked past the window they had been sitting near, she grinned and waved at an open mouthed Draco. He watched her for a moment and a slow smile spread across his face as he shook his head in disbelief. _Well I'll be_, he thought and with that, he too left the shop.


End file.
